Paradox Equation
.]] The Paradox Equation is a "so-far" unsolvable series of math equations arising from a Primarch Rupturing. Not even Outhria's smartest scientists could decipher it. It was created by the being known as The Primarch. The equation is the "background" of the world that allows all information, memories, and necessities to be preserved. However, like all equations, bits and pieces can experience glitches. These glitches in the equation are experiences that happened but that prevented things to exist. Many things such as the supernatural, prowess of power, or realisitic events are preserved. The orb preserving these abilities is locked in the Godvault under watch of the Godborne race, the entirety of the God Council and mere defenders of the Maelstrom War. Some powers are granted, and some glitches caused unwanted events such as the Rupturing, although the Rupturing is a means of stabilizing the code so it keeps as it is at a continuum. In the game series, the Paradox Equation is the driving force behind every known action and consequence, and is hidden for the majority of the game, and as the makers said "is up to the players to take an interest in." History Not much is known of it's making due to Outhria's scientific progress. However, it is concluded in a theory that when the universe was created by The Primarch, who co-existed with his two made beings, The Creator and The Destructor, the world would need a continuum that can have an "alter-existent" equation, where everything is preserved. The equation was made using both the perfections and sins, and many parts of "existence condition". Thus, the racial condition was born. The code is also bound to the aspects of both life and death as they serve a purpose in the anonymities of life. A world called Outhria was formed and everything possible about it, including it's moon Skull Star, universes, galaxies, were all part of a code that is bound to an orb made to be put in the Godvault. The equation is a reference to real world life, the Primarch left behind to see what the individuals on the planet would make of it and see how they would survive. After eons, the Primarch never had to interfere with the planet, causing no change to occur. At first this was a sign that there was not enough to deal with in the world. The Primarch then compiled a bunch of "things to add" together and added it to the world. This would spark future conflicts and decide the position of stances among the inhabitants of Outhria. Many a time, the code would be interfered or experience a "glitch" where a memory of anything part of the space-time continuum would be faulty for the smallest of moments. This is what would cause the Primarch to enact a Primarch Rupturing, fixing where the code occurred a "destabilization". Because of this however, it caused some "faults" itself in the world, but instead of acting on it, the Primarch would "watch" the events that were to take place. Just to make sure, he created the race known as the "Godborne". They would spectate and watch any events that would occur on the earth. With these rupturings, the Godborne were able to inherit an ability known as the Paradox Sense, which allows users to "see forth" into the time-space continuum. Users with this ability have the "chance of luck" to pass it down to their descendants. However, part of the equation dictates that only those worthy enough would receive it. Maelstrom War, Great Turnback, the Reincarnated War The first Primarch Rupturing occurred at the Maelstrom, which then, as an "unexpected" event, was rife with power of the Primarch. Two power-hungry individuals who were already warlords of the world, known as Grimmok and OMNI survived and were exposed to the blast. The rupturing created the Maelstrom at the center of the world. With this power, the two were able to develop an extreme version of the Paradox Sense, allowing to even predict where the Godvault was. With this power, the two created massive armies and set out on a conquest to fight for the world, creating the Maelstrom War. Grimmok and OMNI however were defeated and went back into the Maelstrom to "attempt another theorem". On the beginning of the end of Omegaheim, Grimmok and OMNI sent Endnarok, a creation of the Maelstrom's powers, to hold back the assassins while they "progressed their plans". When Endnarok was defeated, the two broke into the Godvault under everyone's noses. Only the Godbornes Tyurak Riften and Aejor noticed that incident, which happened because of an "extensive glitch" which occurred due to the equation's abuse. Grimmok and OMNI reset the memories of every individual for the past 10 years and all occurrences were reset. (For example the war) In hopes they would create the war in which they would win. Only those who experienced a glitch during the reset matrix were unaffected in some spots of their mind. Because of this, the land called the Kingdom of the New Sigil was ripped from Outhria to another plane of existence, with the war occurring there. The event reset occurred like this, in a set of memories. Old Events (Events happened in 150 XD) --- Events now (160 XD) ---> (Events Now 160 XD) --- (Old Events) Essentially, the great turnback caused people to live "in the now", with them reliving their most recent events again with some exceptions such as the war, and the events that happened to them long ago would happen again after the recent events, but at a faster pace, causing an accelerated continuum. As of now, the conflict is being dealt with, and the Primarch, (if the two continuums) are to merge, is to enact another rupturing, which at a dangerous threat, could wipe out the world. Analysis The equation is an infinitum of numbers, letters, all residing in central omniscient glyphs, that after further analysis, are of the Die language, the world's oldest language. However, the equation takes many forms and is the absolute contingent behind every known thing, entity, or matter of sorts. Essentially in the game's universe, the equation is who we are, what we are, how we do anything, where we are, and why we do it. If one could tear away natural matter (almost incomprehensibly and incompatibly incorrect to do so), the equation would show itself as what was behind it. As no one entity could do so, except for ones as the Primearch could do so, it would result in the ending of that specimen (as to destroy matter by a known mortal is incomprehensible). In short, the Paradox Equation is the "code" behind every known thing that has ever existed or non-existed. Several glyphs of the Die language make up the equation that change accordance in it's existence in the equation very rapidly. Known ones are "Ius", "Altus", "Theto", and "Paca". They all represent a core and absolute essential in the world itself. For example, Ius dwells into the Seven Sins and Seven Virtues, and their "heightened" eighth virtue and sin. As the equation changes extremely fast, it is impossible for anyone on Outhria to decipher it absolutely. It's appearance is speculative, it is relatively unknown what the equation looks like, and many who inherited the Paradox Sense have seen it in a form of colours. Colours include blue, green, purple, black, white, yellow, and most often, red. It is unknown what makes the colours change for other people, but that answer remains a paradox in itself to ask a question of absolution when it's there on it's own for individuals to figure it out. Many philosophers say that the "color" of the equation if seen through the eyes of one such as the Primearch is colorless and thus incomprehensible to mortals (which means it's not white or black or any shade) meaning it may be invisible but can still be seen. 'Fate of the Equation' The equation has had a rumours by many philosophers for if it was to end (or stop running or lose sentience). One such answer is that the equation will fall on itself, essentially making everything null and void. Dangers that pose to the equation lie in it's own name; if the equation were to be heavily paradoxed than how it is now (it corrects itself then mistakes then corrects itself) a rip could occur that could spread. However, if it were to do this, it would be the fault of one such as the Primearch or the equation's fault itself, for making a competent ability to allow it's own sentience to be able to make an error like this, or making the supernatural abilites to comprehend it's own end. Effects '"Glitch"' A "glitch" in the equation refers to an inconsistency by supernatural or extremely powerful means, by inhabitants of Outhria or by such higher powers as the Primearch. Prime examples involving turning back time or teleporting through space; the former has a more devastating effect, unless the space travelled is immense. The Great Turnback was a such said event, resetting the Maelstrom War but preserving the "memories" of the majority of individuals and creating "catalysts" within the equation. Glitches are usually fixed instantly as the equation has some sentience. Terribly effecting glitches though can show "tears" in the skies of the world, such as a "spatial rip" or a "cut into time". Glitches are extremely catastrophic, too big a glitch can cause the equation to manifest a "fail-safe" which censures all events responsible within the glitch itself. '"Stitch"' A stitch in the equation is the fixed result of a glitch where the equation "repairs" itself in a sense. Stitches occur almost instantaneously after a glitch and fix it (due to the equation possessing sentience) so the world it traverses doesn't tear itself apart. Events such as a Primearch Rupturing are considered "stitches" that forcibly fix the equation itself. A result of the Great Turnback caused incomprehensible stitching, many things had to be fixed as to not cause a "meltdown" of sorts. '"Paradox Sense"' The Paradox Equation, after the first (and only) Primearch Rupturing caused some abnormalities within the equation itself, allowing some individuals to possess supernatural powers, often being called "Torn". A "sense" of sorts has been developed by many individuals alike that increases their comprehension and competence skills, such as detecting what events may occur or for what answers they seek. If one focuses enough, they can see the equation itself, but can't transcribe nor acknowledge it if they are not fluent in the glyphic language it represents. '"Paradox Vision"' Those who master the "sense" can possess the "vision" according to Tyurak Riften. Having the Paradox Vision allows one to perceive the equation itself, and with knowledge of the Die Glyphs, one may understand what the words within them represent. Having the vision can be both offensively and defensively, an advantage. Protoklast states that he can see Tyurak coming in the Klast Halls because the equation told him so. 'Unknown Third State' Wajadovia states there is a third ability granted to mortals from the Paradox Equation, but states "only beings of godlike stature possess it." *''There is the sense, which begins the abilities of the Equation itself. If one is able to focus on their "sense", then they can adopt the vision. This vision allows them to see the Equation itself - it is a heightened version of the Sense in which masters of this can see what will happen next without leaving it to the smaller abilities of the sense itself. Then there is the third ability, which only beings of godlike stature possess it. Us Godborne are powerful, but none of us have its powers.'' Known Users ... Trivia *The equation is based on the real world Big Bang Theory, where everything was created and destroyed as it is, and the condition for humans and all life to exist is part of the "flow of nature". *An arguable factor in the equation is that if a "multiverse" exists.